Heaven's Gates
by Black Moon3
Summary: Miaka is trapped between the lines of Earth and Heaven. She has no one now. She can go no where.


Okay... For all u ppl with little stomach, u shouldn't read this. It's very sad. I wrote it because I feel it has strong feeling in it and u can understand. But DON'T read it if you cry a lot. So I hope u like it! (I was actually kind of sad and feeling murderous...)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A girl stood upon the cliff, it was Miaka Yuuki, the priestess of Suzaku. She was young but understood the world to full extent. Happiness was unattainable. Humans could not posses it for long. For her, happiness would have been for her friends to die quickly. The Suzaku seven had died, they had been murdered.  
  
She looked at the ocean's flowing currents from where she stood. They crashed upon the rugged rocks. The rocks that were slowly being worn away, just like her. The Suzaku seven were her friends. She loved them all like brothers, but her one true love was the worst. His death was slow and painful. All she could do was sit, watch, cry, and keep wishing for it all to end. They did it for her. Or did they do it for the priestess? Did they risk their lives and die trying for her? Or for the priestess? She didn't know and would be left for all eternity to ponder on her questions. Her soul was never put to rest.  
  
The sunset was blood red symbolizing her visit. For when the sun sets upon the blood of the skies, she is there. Laying the roses upon the eight graves witch read:  
  
Hotohori: The Emperor, Prince Swordsman, and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Nuriko: Court Warrior and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Tasuki: Mount. Reikaku Bandit and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Chichiri: Wondering Monk and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Mitsukake: Healer and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Chiriko: Knowledgeable Child and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Tamahome: Loved Family Member, Lost Lover, Fighter, and Suzaku Warrior  
  
Miaka: Suzaku Priestess and a Lost Soul  
  
Yes, she had to watch her friends die, one by one, they were hung by their hands then beat to death by a whip. Blood ran down their backs and onto the ground, the killer never revealed his face or his name, yet his hair was yellow and skin so fair. He said he was paid handsomely for this job. He also said that he would let the priestess go if they sacrificed themselves. She strongly disagreed but they didn't listen. The killer, so cruel he was, he made her carve their tombstones. The little boy Chiriko cried, he was too young yet he made the sacrifice. A little boy of 13. She couldn't believe this man's cruelty. He made her watch and listen to their screams. They screamed in agony and pain. It hurt to bad to try and pull away from the nails. Her friends died in vein. How could she have let this happen to them? She would never see them again. And it was all her fault. If they were here they wouldn't have let her take the blame. But she felt it was her fault. She would wander till she was finally put to rest. They should have let him kill her, not the seven of them. Seven lives are more precious than one pathetic one.  
  
She laid a rose of the bloodiest color upon a grave, the grave that read Tamahome. Then upon the others. The woman's hands were a light peach and so beautiful in color. Her hair was brown and pulled in two buns upon the sides of her head. A red kimono with no sleeves is what she wore, some jewelry decorated her body. The orange, pink, and dark red sky made her look mysterious. The sun shone straight through her transparent body and not a single shadow appeared. She called out to the ocean.  
  
"I will meet you at Heaven's gates! Wait for me my friends!" Maybe she may see them after an eternity? She then turned and walked past the seven, dangling, bloody bodies, not daring to look. But behind the bodies stood a cross with the body of 'The priestess of Suzaku' nailed to it, Miaka Yuuki's body. Her soul wandering through the forever-green coast of the sea. Her body ever decaying.  
  
~I hope you know that I am in a murderous mood now... Okay! I'm over it now that they are all dead!!!!!!!!!! Send me lots and lots of flames! This was my first and I feel it should have been a sad one... so if this isn't sad to you... you have no pity. \/.\/ 


End file.
